Four Years On
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: It's been four years since Nagasumi and San first met. They're 18, and things are moving to the next level. 'M' for a reason. Now no longer really muti-chapter. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I recently finished the anime, and I felt like writing a short story about how things ended up. This is, as the name suggests, set four years after the end of the anime. And may I say that I think this section deserves more fics. There is a Lemon warning, in case you don't want to read it. Now, onwards and sideways:

Four Years On

Nagasumi sat in the car's passenger seat, while his dad was driving them towards the church, nervous as hell. Anybody would be in his state, and yes, you read correctly, 'towards the church.' Today was the day that Nagasumi and San would properly marry. There were only a few things that could spoil the day: one was Nagasumi's nerves, the other was San's father. Gozaburo still objected to the union, but had been persuaded by San and Ren not to kill Nagasumi, and to let San go. Although this had stopped San from worrying about her husband, it did little to quell Nagasumi's own fears. 'He's going to kill me before we get to the alter, I know he is.'

Someone tapped him on the back and he turned to see Kai smirking at him, "Don't look so glum, you are going to get married."

Nagasumi sighed, "It's not the getting married part that worries me, it's the insane father-in-law part."

"Well I'm sure that Masa can restrain him, and if he can't..."

"You are such a great friend, remind me why you are my best man again."

"Because if something happens to the groom, isn't it traditional for the bride to marry the best man?"

Nagasumi sighed, in truth he and Kai had become friends, and although Kai's habit of trying to take San away was pretty annoying, he was a good guy at heart. "Look, could you not try to take San away from me, just for today? Please?"

"But this is my last chance, before she becomes yours forever."

"This is also my wedding day, so can you please leave it, as we both know that you'll be trying to persuade her into an affair within ten minutes of us getting back from our honeymoon."

"True, and if I managed that it would be even more exciting, ahahahaha."

"Very funny Master," Saru said from his seat next to Kai.

"Ah, my servant, did you prepare my suit?"

"It is here Master," Saru said, pulling out the usual space suit.

"Um guys, when I said 'suits'... that wasn't the kind I had in mind," Nagasumi said, worried by this turn of events.

"Don't worry," Kai said, pulling the suit on. Nagasumi was worried though: in a hour or so he was getting married to a mermaid, with a spaceman as his best man, and to top it all off, San had chosen Lunar as maid of honour. Add to that the insane father-in-law, his own parents, and a murderous shark and things could not get much worse. Then he remembered 'This is my life, things can always get worse.'

-----

"There you go San, that's the dress fixed," Mawari said, standing up from having fought with said dress for a good half hour.

"I can't believe that you are marrying my slave, I expect compensation," Lunar said.

'Well it's been decided for the last four years,' San thought, though she couldn't say it in front of Mawari.

"Well I'm just amazed that you are getting married at only eighteen. You still have to go to college, why so soon?" Mawari enquired.

"Well Nagasumi and I love each other, and want to be together as soon as possible," San replied, half telling the truth, but Mawri could not know the whole truth, or else she was dead meat.

"Or could it be that with so many girls around, you're worried that someone else will try to get him," a voice said from the doorway.

San and the others turned to see who it was. "Oh Shiranui-san, that's not true," San half-lied: she trusted Nagasumi, but she did not trust the other girls, "Anyway I'm glad that you came, we're almost ready to go aren't we?"

"Yes, I just need to fix my own dress," Mawari said.

San smiled, she was soon to be married to her beloved Nagasumi: she could not wait, this was going to be the happiest day of her life.

-----

'Oh Father who art in heaven, please don't let him kill me, please!' Nagasumi was not greatly religious, but for once he was entrusting his life to God, as God seemed to be the only thing in this or any world that could stop San's father. 'I just want to be married to San, then let him do whatever he wants, just let me die as San's real husband. Please God!'

Kai walked into the room where Nagasumi had been waiting. Finding the young man kneeling before a cross was something Kai would never have expected. "Praying for help against Gozaburo?" Kai said, meaning it as a joke.

"Yes," Nagasumi said, glancing over at Kai, before returning to his prayers.

"Well about that, he said he wanted to speak to you."

'Thanks a lot God,' Nagasumi thought, "What about, dare I ask?"

"Well I'm not sure, he just said he wanted to see 'that brat who's taking my San away,' he didn't mention why."

"Then take me to him, and if I should die, then if you take the chance to make moves on San, my ghost will return and take bloody revenge, you got that?"

"Sure thing."

Nagasumi allowed himself to be led away by Kai, fearing what San's father was going to say and do. They entered a large room with a long table, and along each side sat members of the Seto group, and at the head of the table, Gozaburo sat glaring at the newest arrival.

"So you've come, Nagasumi, I am sorry that this day has come, but now..." Nagasumi got ready to run for it, "now... would you like some coffee before the ceremony starts?"

Nagasumi raised an eyebrow, pinched himself and blinked several times: this was not a dream, San's father had just offered him coffee. "Uh, yes please black, no sugar." Gozaburo poured the coffee himself, and motioned towards a chair next to him. Nagasumi was still on his guard, but sat down in th chair and took the coffee. 'Well, this could be the end of the world, San's father is being nice to me!'

"I have to say, I still don't like the fact that you, a human, are marrying San, but it can't be helped," Gozaburo sighed, "If anything happened to you, San would hate me, and when she gets angry, well, you know."

Nagasumi shuddered at the memories of the few times that he had been on the receiving end of San's anger. She was very scary, but Nagasumi knew how to make amends most of the time, but just occasionally she would storm off for a while until she came back in tears and apologise for 'not being chivalrous' and 'a terrible wife.' Nagasumi could only imagine how much worse it was for her father, although his sympathy for the old man was rather limited.

"So I've decided to try to hate you less, I'm not making any promises though, and if you hurt San then you are dead meat."

"I'd fight five-hundred sharks rather than hurt San."

"Well if you do hurt her then I'll send six-hundred, so I suggest you don't," Gozaburo laughed

Nagasumi laughed too, though he was not sure whether that was really a joke or not.

"Well, we'd better get going, the service starts soon," Gozaburo said. Nagasumi drank the rest of his coffee and stood, as did the others there. 'That's right, in a hour, I'll be married to a beautiful mermaid, things could not be better,' then he noticed Kai in his space suit. 'Okay, they could be a lot better.'

-----

"We're here," Mawari half-screamed with excitement.

"Really Mawari, it's San that's getting married, not you, get a grip," Shiranui said calmly.

"Yes, but two of my best friends are getting married, I am allowed to be excited aren't I?"

San was currently very nervous, and that was not being helped by her friend's excitability. This was what she had always dreamed of, but that did not make it any less terrifying a prospect.

Lunar looked over to her, "Come on San, that Slave'll be waiting for you, so you'd better hurry up and go to him."

San nodded and they all got out of the car. 'Soon, very soon, we will be completely together, forever.'

-----

Nagasumi stood by the alter, waiting for the ceremony to start. Kai was standing next to him, attracting all kinds of weird looks. 'Come on, I can do this, and then I get to disappear off with San to spend two weeks with just the two of us, I can't wait.'

Then, the music started, and everyone went quiet. 'It's starting.'

-----

San, heard the music begin, and waited for the right moment to start walking. She was excited, but so very scared. 'Don't worry, everything will go okay, I'm sure.'

She started to walk slowly forward, she entered the main church, and everyone turned to look. She saw Nagasumi standing by the alter in his suit, smiling back at her.

Nagasumi was entranced by the woman walking towards him. She had on a beautiful wedding dress, that showed off enough of her curves to whet his appetite. She came up to him, and he did not notice anyone else in the procession, only her. Seconds later their arms were linked, and the priest began, "We are gathered here today..."

-----

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Nagasumi turned to his wife, raised her veil, and kissed her, long and passionately.

"I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs Nagasumi Michishio."

Soon they were outside the church having photos taken, and having confetti thrown at them. Then Saru shouted "Party time!"

-----

"I'm exhausted," Nagasumi said, collapsing on the bed in his and San's hotel room.

"Me too, but now we're finally properly married, I'm so happy!" San said, collapsing next to her husband.

"Yeah, to think we've been engaged for four years, and now I finally have the most wonderful girl ever as my wife, 'Till death do us part,' so don't let your dad near me if you want us to be married long," Nagasumi joked.

"Well in that case I'll properly break off ties with the family if it will protect Nagasumi," flower petals appeared on cue, "as a good wife, I need to look after my husband, otherwise it would bring disgrace to we mermaids."

"I was joking: he said today that he'd leave me alone for your sake, so don't worry," the flower petals disappeared as mysteriously as they had come.

"Really! Then we can live properly as a couple, without having to worry, I'm so glad," San pulled Nagasumi into a hug, "I love you so much Nagasumi."

Nagasumi kissed her before replying, "I love you too, San." He kissed her again.

-----

Lemon coming up any second.

-----

As they kissed, Nagasumi started to carefully remove San's dress. She stiffened a little to start with, but then relaxed as it came off, so she was left in only her underwear. Nagasumi was glad he had gained a strong nose, anyone with anything lesser would be spurting blood by the gallon by now.

Nagasumi kissed San again and again, slowly moving down towards the first of the two remaining items. As he reached it he carefully removed her bra with his teeth, and out came her ample breasts. Nagasumi could feel the intense pressure in his trousers, which was steadily building, but he ignored it to focus on making San feel good. He took the left nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it, earning a gasp from San. He brought one hand up to the other breast, and let his other hand wander over San's back, then lower, to the top of her panties.

By this point, San was beside herself with pleasure, and pushed her hips closer to his hand, hoping that he would understand her meaning. Nagasumi got the message, and slipped his hand into her panties. The inside of the garment was already soaked, and he pulled it off, before returning his hand to it's previous position. He rubbed her up and down, then slipped one finger in. It was warm and tight inside her, something he had never experienced before. He thrust his finger in and out, gaining moans of pleasure from his wife. Then she screamed his name and Nagasumi felt his finger being squeezed tightly, and his whole hand was covered in San's pleasure.

He removed his hand and licked his fingers clean, "That was tasty, I want some more."

San smiled, then she noticed his buldge, "As long as I get to taste you too."

Nagasumi happily complied, undoing his trousers and dropping them, to reveal a huge tent in his boxers. San pushed him down on to the bed, and climbed on top of him, positioning her head above the tent. Carefully, she removed the fabric and licked her lips. He was not massive, but he was not small either, and San could not tell, as she had nothing to compare him to. She lowered her head and took his head in her mouth. She stayed motionless, just letting her tongue lick around his head. Nagasumi was amazed that she was such a tease, but knew that she was waiting for him to start too, so he raised his head to her most private part, and started licking at the outside. San lowered her backside so that Nagasumi's mouth was at her womanhood, then she lowered her head on Nagasumi, making him gasp a little. She licked and sucked and he licked and thrust with his tongue. Then San shuddered and came again. This sudden introduction of the taste of San to Nagasumi was too much for Nagasumi, who came into San's mouth.

They swallowed their respective loads, then San moved to lick at Nagasumi's face, where some of her juices were splattered. He smiled at her, "You ready?"

In answer she lay on her back and opened her legs. Nagasumi quickly positioned herself between her legs, ready to enter. "San, you know that this may hurt."

"Yeah, but if it's with you, then I'm sure that I'll be fine, because I love you Nagasumi."

"I love you too, San-chan," he kissed her and entered.

San would have cried in pain, if not for the lips on hers. It hurt, but Nagasumi stayed still and kissed her gently until the pain subsided. When she was ready, she just nodded, and he got the message. He built up the pace, and kept going until...

"Nagasumi, I'm gonna..."

"Me too..."

"NAGASUMI!"

"SAN!"

They both felt themselves release, and collapsed on the bed next to each other.

-----

Lemon over, for those who didn't read, take a rough guess at their current situation.

-----

Somehow, they got under the sheets, and Nagasumi held San tightly in his arms.

"Nagasumi, that was... wonderful."

"I quite agree."

"Although, yours isn't the best name to shout out in bed, it far too long," San giggled. "Well, it's time to sleep, good night Nagasumi."

"Good night, my darling wife."

-----

Maki cowered in a corner. She had been instructed to guard San, but after that little scene, she was thinking of resignation. 'That damn sea louse, doing that all of a sudden, with no warning, if only I had a clear shot...'

She was now at the 'Permanantly scarred for life' stage, which was not a good thing, especially when it comes to a psychotic shellfish. "I will kill him, and then he won't be able to corrupt San again, ahahaha."

"What's that noise?" a voice said from the direction of the bed, 'Shit, discovered by San.'

"If I didn't know better then I'd say it was that psychotic bodyguard of yours, come to deal death unto me." Nagasumi did not know how right he was.

"Well if it were then I'd have her fired, and never speak to her again."

At this point, Maki gave in and crawled into her shell, 'Everyone hates me.'

-----

A/N: Too right Maki. This is the end, but if people want, I can make this multi-chapter. Otherwise, that's all folks.

Bis Bald

BW


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: By (moderately) popular demand, I'm continuing this, I just hope a plot appears quickly, 'cos otherwise this'll end up a little... pointless.

Four Years On, Ch2

_Disclaimer:_ Der Blaue Wolf does not own Seto no Hanayome, nor does he own talking about oneself in the third person.

"Nagasumi, it's time to get up."

Nagasumi opened his eyes to the brightly smiling San. He smiled back up and pulled himself up and gave her a quick kiss, "Morning San."

It had been three weeks since the wedding, and San and Nagasumi had returned from their honeymoon a few days before. So far, their marriage had been a very happy one, in spite of Maki's attempts to kill Nagasumi, without either of the couple realising she was there.

San and Nagasumi dressed and went downstairs. They were sleeping in San's room at Nagasumi's parents house still, they were only eighteen after all, even if they were a married couple. When they arrived in the kitchen, Nagasumi's mother was in there putting together some breakfast. She turned and smiled at her son and his wife, "Morning you two, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks Mum," Nagasumi replied, making sure to get a word in before San and his mother started their usual morning inane chatter.

Nagasumi sat down at the table, while San insisted on helping his mother make the breakfast. He smiled to himself as he watched the beautiful young mermaid flitting about the kitchen, doing her best to help. He was glad that he had met her, and that they were married. There was no obvious external difference between the way that they had been, and the way they were now, except that they were now sleeping together of course. The big difference was something sub-conscious. They felt like they finally really belonged to each other. Of course, they had loved each other for years, but now they were truly together. It was something that neither of the couple could explain, but it was there.

Nagasumi was interrupted from his thoughts by Lunar, who had just come down, "Why the vacant look Slave?"

Nagasumi sighed, he and San had given up telling Lunar that he was not her slave long ago, but it was still irritating when she did it. Lunar still lived with them, though nobody could understand quite why, since she seemed to have such disdain for Nagasumi and San, but the pop star must have her reasons, however weird they might be.

"Lunar-chan, am I not allowed to think?" Nagasumi asked in a voice full of his annoyance at her way of addressing him.

"Well a slave's job is not to think, but to do as his master, or mistress, tells him."

Nagasumi gave up on arguing with the girl: her superiority complex in regards to him was far too great. Funny that she thought she was so great, when she knew San was only about three metres from her, and San could better Lunar at everything, except the number off psychological issues they had.

"Breakfast is ready," San's sweet voice said. Nagasumi looked over to her, seeing her smiling at him as she served the eggs and bacon out to everyone. Lunar sat down to eat, and Nagasumi's father came in to join them, before being promptly sent away to eat by himself on the sofa. San sat herself next to Nagasumi, her bright smile still firmly in place. Nagasumi smiled back at her, then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"SLAVE! Not at the breakfast table!" Lunar exclaimed, secretly wishing it was her receiving the kiss, before she caught herself wishing that, and cast the thought to the back of her mind.

"Is there something wrong with me kissing my wife? Nobody objected to us doing a full on-the-lips one at the wedding, so why are you complaining now?"

Lunar looked annoyed, but kept quiet. 'Ah, stupid logic, I love it!' Nagasumi felt San's lips briefly touch his cheek, and he turned to look at her, while she tried to cover her slight blush. Okay, so maybe they had not been as public with their displays of affection before the wedding, but San was still just as embarrassed whenever Nagasumi kissed her in front of anybody. But, as Nagasumi thought to himself, she looked cute when she was blushing. _Very _cute.

He finally turned his attention to his breakfast and tucked into the food that his mother and wife had made him. 'My wife...'

-----

San and Nagasumi walked hand in hand to where they were to meet the others. Lunar walked slightly ahead of them, leaving the couple to themselves. They were soon to leave for college, and while most of them were going to Tokyo, Saru had failed most of his exams, and was instead going to work for Kai, as his servant of sorts, while Kai himself had, in spite of his not-too-great grades, mysteriously managed to get a place at a very good university in America, which had also mysteriously just got it's hands on a lot of money to spend on marine biology, the subject that Kai wanted to study, and Mawari was going to a special police-training accademy a little way from Tokyo. This was going to be the last time that they would see each other before Kai and Saru set off for America, and they were spending the day together. Of course, Nagasumi was prepared for the expected tricks that Kai would try to pull to get San into an affair, but was still going to try to enjoy the day.

'The last time I see all my old friends together for a while, this should be fun,' he looked at San, half-walking half-skipping next to him. On the hand that Nagasumi held, he could feel two rings, on the second finger was the little glass ring that he had bought her back at the festival by the sea, and on the fourth, the golden ring that showed their marriage. San always wore them both, 'And she's always so happy these days, I'm glad she's happy that we're married.'

He looked ahead, to where Lunar had just joined the others, Kai in his spacesuit, Saru standing next to him carrying both their things, Mawari and Akeno chatting with with the Class president ('What was her name again?' Nagasumi wondered,) and now Lunar joining in to start an argument.

"So, here come the lovebirds," Akeno said in a plain voice, although she failed to contain her slight smirk as she spoke.

"Ah, San, you look especially beautiful today," Kai started his flirting.

"You're late, do you want Mawari to teach you what society says about lateness?" Mawari said, fingering her whistle.

"Oh, the one with the second largest bust in our old school has arrived." Saru was drooling from the proximity to so many girls.

"Her's aren't larger than mine, and Akeno's are only a little!" Lunar glared at Saru.

"Um hello you two," the former Class President blushed a little when she saw them- like all the girls, she still had some feelings for Nagasumi, but unlike the others, she still showed it on occasion.

"Hey guys!" Nagasumi said in reply, while Lunar beat Saru's perverted head in. "And Lunar-chan, don't kill him, we don't want you to be arrested by Mawari now do we?"

San smiled at everyone, "Hi everyone, sorry we're a bit late. So what first?"

Kai stepped forward, "Well first, you and I book into a hotel and leave everyone else to..." He did not finish, as Nagasumi's foot was quite effective at shutting him up, by removing all the air in his body.

As Saru went to revive his spaceman-master, Akeno spoke, "Let's go to the park, I'm sure there is something for us to do there."

"Like a massive orgy in the forest!" Saru spoke, before the girls all kicked him down on top of Kai.

"Well then, let's go," Nagasumi and San led the way, still holding hands. 'This is just going to be a normal day, with my best friends and of course, my darling wife.' Nagasumi could hardly help but smile.

-----

A/N: okay, there goes chapter 2. This probably won't turn into a very long story, just something longer than the all the oneshots that this section has. Seto deserves better than this! Unfortunately, so do a lot of sections. I can't do this by myself, so people, please write more Seto fics! That is my divine command! Okay, I'm not a god, so I can't give divine commands, but you know what I mean.

Bis Bald

BW


End file.
